


Bright Blue

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fair, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, emetophobia warning, emily and Spencer are the dynamic duo, friends - Freeform, slight though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: The BAU spends a day at the fair.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Bright Blue

**Author's Note:**

> All I write is fluff and I’m not mad about it? This idea’s been floating around for awhile, and I was like why not? Enjoy!

One thing about the BAU members is absolutely true: outside of work, they are all complete children. So when Hotch said he was taking Jack to the fair, and Spencer mentioned that he’d never been, the others eagerly inserted themselves into the event. And that’s how they all ended up here on a crisp, fall Saturday afternoon. Derek has to admit, he’s excited too. He loved the fair as a kid, and he knows Spencer will have a good time. It’s not often that they all don’t have to worry about work, and today will be a nice break for everyone. He watches fondly as Jack holds Hotch and Spencer’s hands, choosing the youngest FBI agent to occupy his other side. Spencer happily complies, loving to spend time with his boss’ son. 

“I would’ve brought Henry, but he’s still small for the fair,” JJ sighs, smiling down at Jack. 

“Enjoy it,” Hotch advises. “He’ll be big enough before you know it.”

She nods, knowing he’s right. “Spence, I can’t believe this is your first time here. Do you have any idea what you even want to do?”

Spencer shrugs, just happy to be with everyone. “I’ll let you guys lead the way and just follow. Anything works for me.”

“Well you can’t come here and not have some of the classic fair food,” Emily nods. “You need to have at least cotton candy.”

“Ooh, yeah! And kettle corn,” Penelope chimes in, nodding vigorously. 

“Don’t forget funnel cake. You can never go wrong with funnel cake,” Rossi points out. 

Spencer looks just a small bit overwhelmed, but he’s smiling. He’ll do whatever they want, really, just wanting everyone to enjoy the day. He nods along to whatever they say, chuckling softly when Derek rolls his eyes. The group does end up making their way to a cotton candy stand and some tables, deciding to sugar up before doing anything else. Spencer waits in line with Derek, holding onto his arm. 

“What’s your favorite thing to do here?” He asks softly, laying his head on his shoulder. 

Derek thinks for a moment, humming softly. “I like playing those games and winning prizes. I’d always win stuff for my sisters when we came as kids.”

Spencer smiles, that sounds like exactly the thing Derek would do. “Are you gonna win me something?” He chuckles, raising an eyebrow. 

“But of course. I’ve got to get something for my boy,” Derek grins. 

Spencer smiles widely, kissing his cheek. He follows Derek to the front of the line, letting him order the sugary treat. They get back to the table, grinning when Jack’s eyes widen. Spencer tries a piece, almost taken aback just by how sweet it is. He likes it though, continuing to rip off bits and share it with Derek. 

“What do you guys wanna do next?” Penelope asks. “There’s games and rides.”

“Why don’t we split up and do what we all want?” JJ suggest. “I’m sure Jack would like to go on some rides. Hotch and probably Rossi will go with him, and whoever else wants to do rides. Everyone else can do games.”

The others agree with that, deciding who wants to go where. Hotch, Rossi, and Penelope take Jack to go on rides, while Derek, Spencer, JJ, and Emily look around to play games. JJ wants to bring something home for Henry, so the four of them head to a game with stuffed animals as the prize. It’s one where you have to knock down bottles to win, and Spencer looks a bit unconvinced. 

“Don’t you want to try, pretty boy?” Derek chuckles. 

“I’m not good at sports. Or throwing things in general. And we all know that most of these games are rigged anyway,” Spencer shrugs. 

“Oh, hush. It’s all part of the fun,” Emily promises. “Look, JJ’s got it.”

She’s able to knock down all the bottles on her last ball, jumping up triumphantly. She chooses a stuffed dog for Henry, smiling brightly. Spencer smiles back, her good mood contagious. 

“I’ll do whatever you guys want,” Spencer tells them. “You lead the way.”

“Ooh, you need to try funnel cake, like Rossi said,” Emily pipes up. “And I didn’t have any cotton candy, so I’m starving.”

“We can do that,” JJ nods, leading them over to a table. “Watch my puppy, I’ll be right back.”

Derek grins, sitting down with them. Spencer looks around, just taking in everything. 

“It’s really loud here,” he muses. “And colorful. Did you guys come here a lot as kids?”

Derek nods, but Emily shakes her head. “Since we moved around so much, not a crazy amount. But I do remember coming here a few times when I was younger. I still can’t believe this is your first time.”

“Yeah. I guess I was kind of busy with other things,” Spencer hums. 

To him, all the stuff he did as a kid is normal. Taking care of his mom and completing school so early is just what he did. Sometimes he forgets the others had, well, normal childhoods. 

“Well, we’ll make up for a whole childhoods worth of time at the fair today,” Derek promises, grinning at him. 

Spencer smiles back, nodding. “Sounds like a plan.”

JJ comes back soon, putting the plate of funnel cake on the table. “This is giant, so we can all share,” she chuckles, sitting between Spencer and Emily. “Just break off a piece, Spence.”

He furrows his brow, ripping off a piece and taking a bite. He nods softly, definitely enjoying it. JJ grins, squeezing his shoulder. Derek kisses his cheek, happy that he’s enjoying the day so far. 

“This is good... I like it better than the cotton candy. It was really sweet, and this is too, just not overbearingly so,” Spencer decides, taking another bite. 

“Fine by me,” Derek chuckles. “We could play some more games when we’re done... hold on, Garcia’s calling.” He picks up the phone, listening to her talk before responding. “Yes... no, not there. By the food stands. Yes... okay. Yeah, we did... there is. Okay, see you shortly.”

Emily laughs at his slightly exasperated expression, raising an eyebrow. “What was that about?”

“She wants to meet up with us. For as genius as she is, that girl does not understand directions,” Derek sighs, smiling fondly. 

Everyone laughs at that, waving Penelope over a few moments later when they see her looking around. She comes over, ruffling up Spencer’s hair. 

“Hello, my beautiful people. What are you guys up to?” She smiles. 

“Not much. We’re probably gonna play more games after we’re done,” Emily tells her. “How are Hotch and Rossi?”

“Oh, they’re having a great time,” Penelope chuckles. “I think this is the most I’ve ever seen Hotch smile. He loves Jack so much.”

“He deserves a break,” Derek nods. “He’s always so busy at work. This was definitely good for him.”

Everyone agrees, just chatting and eating for a little while longer. They decide to play some more games, turning competitive once they try and see who can win the most prizes. It doesn’t matter much anyways in the end, everyone gathering at a table once again to trade prizes. 

“You guys are lucky I was prepared for this,” JJ tells them, pulling a bag out of her purse. “We can put everything in here, but I’m not carrying it.”

“Look, there are the others,” Spencer nods, pointing over to Rossi and Hotch, Jack on his dad’s shoulders. 

“Hello, kids,” Rossi greets, waving over at them. “I see you have a bit of a jackpot over here.”

“We may have gotten a little in over our heads,” Penelope admits, shrugging with a smile. 

“Jack wanted to win some prizes too,” Hotch nods, helping his son off his shoulders. “He also wanted popcorn and decided he didn’t, so it’s yours if you guys want it.”

He hands over the bag, a small smile on his face as Spencer lets Jack have some of his prizes. The youngest member of the group picks one prize from each of them, now balancing five stuffed animals in his arms. Penelope quickly snaps some photos, sending them over to Hotch right away. 

“I think we might do some rides now that we played every game there is,” Derek chuckles. “They probably don’t want us coming back anyways. We were a little intense.”

“As I can imagine,” Hotch nods, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’ll stay with you guys. I want to help the little junior G-man win some more prizes!” Penelope coos. 

“Alright,” JJ smiles. “We’ll keep in touch with you guys. Call if you need anything.”

Her, Emily, Spencer, and Derek head towards the rides, unable to keep from laughing at the looks they’re getting. 

“We should’ve taken Jack. It’d look a lot more normal if we had a kid with us,” Emily snickers. 

“Oh, who cares? We’re having fun,” Derek laughs. 

Spencer grins, squeezing his hand. “What do you guys wanna go on first?”

“Bumper cars?” Emily suggests. “If your long legs can even fit in there.”

“We won’t know unless we try,” Derek points out. “Let’s go.”

The four of them wait in line, pairing up once it’s their turn. Spencer sticks with Derek while Emily and JJ team up, the two groups very obviously targeting each other. Spencer’s knees are at his chest the little car is so small, but he’s having a great time. 

“This is... great,” he wheezes, laughing as the collide with the girls again. 

“Isn’t it?” Derek laughs, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

They continue until their time is up, the four of them stumbling out of the area. Spencer leans into Derek, giggling quietly. 

“That was fun,” he murmurs, squeezing his hand. 

“Yeah? I’m glad you’re enjoying the day,” Derek smiles, pulling him closer. 

“Emily wants a snow cone. Do you guys want one?” JJ asks, coming over. 

Spencer shakes his head, smiling apologetically. “No thank you. I’m already full.”

“I’m not taking that as an answer,” Emily tells him, taking his hand and pulling him over. “It’s hardly filling at all.”

Derek laughs at Spencer’s protests, waving them off. “I’m gonna find the others, Garcia wants me. Catch you three later,” he calls. 

JJ nods, following Spencer and Emily. Before he knows it, a bright blue snow cone is in Spencer’s hands, and he takes a hesitant taste. 

“I don’t know why you want cold things when it’s not even hot out. It’s actually chilly. And why is all food at the fair so sugary?” He questions. 

“Oh, just enjoy it. We can do more stuff when we’re done,” Emily tells him, hooking her arm through his. “What was your favorite part of today so far?”

“Bumper cars were fun. And seeing Jack pick out his prizes was great too,” Spencer smiles softly. “I just like being with you guys outside of work for once.”

“I know,” Emily sighs softly. “It sucks that we don’t have more time off together. But that’s what makes days like today important.”

“Right,” JJ agrees, wrapping her arm around Spencer’s other bicep. “Lead the way, Spence.”

He smiles, walking and just looking around at everything. He eyes some of the rides, raising an eyebrow at the rather skeptical looking ones. The teacups catch his eye however, and they look pretty sturdy. He’s never been on something like that, and Spencer finds himself looking back at them a few times. 

“You wanna do that?” Emily asks, noticing his gaze. 

“Yeah, maybe. Will you come with me?”

She nods, while JJ opts to hold their things. “You guys go ahead. I can’t do spinning stuff. I’ll be... right at that table.” JJ points to an area near the exit, and the others nod. 

Emily loops their arms together again, leading the way. “Let’s go have some fun, handsome.”

Spencer follows, happily waiting in line with her. Once it’s their turn, they get in their own teacup and Emily explains how to make it spin. He nods along, agreeing when she mentions going fast. However, Spencer is still taken aback when they start to spin, surprised by how fast they actually go. He grips onto the wheel, everything around them looking like a mix of color. He smiles widely and waves to JJ as a little kid would wave to their mom, her being the only thing he can focus on as they spin. It’s not bothering him much while they’re on the ride, but the second they stop, a wave of dizziness washes over him as he tries to stand. Emily helps him up, leaning into him. 

“That was a bad idea,” she murmurs. “You okay?”

Spencer doesn’t say anything, just trying to focus and make it back to JJ. He makes sure to put one foot in front of the other, eventually making it back to the bench. 

“You guys are crazy. I could hardly watch you,” JJ chuckles, stroking Spencer’s hair when he plops down. 

She talks to Emily, but Spencer can’t make out what they’re saying. Nausea comes over him, and before he can stop himself, he lets out a gag, clamping a hand over his mouth and catching the girls attention. 

“Oh! Oh, Spence, not here. There’s a garbage right over here,” JJ tells him, jumping up as her motherly instincts kick in. 

She pulls him up, leading him to the bin. They make it just in time for Spencer to throw up, bright blue from the cotton candy and snow cone nonetheless. JJ rubs his back, shooing away Emily who’s grimacing in their direction. 

“Em, don’t watch him if you feel sick too,” she sighs, feeling like she has two children right now. “It’s alright, Spence. Just let it out. Do you want me to call Derek, honey?”

He nods miserably, finally coming up for air. Spencer whines weakly, doing everything he can to not give in and put all his weight on JJ. She helps him to the bench, and Emily immediately curls into his side. 

“No more teacups, ever,” she whispers to him, squeezing his arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Spencer murmurs, laying his head on her shoulder. 

JJ dials Derek’s number, waiting for him to pick up. “Hey... can you head over to us? Spencer needs you.”

“Is he okay?” Derek frowns, concern spiking for his boyfriend. 

“He’ll be okay,” she nods. “Let’s just say a stomach full of fair food and the teacup ride wasn’t a good idea. Bring him a water or ginger ale or something.” 

Derek nods, already detaching himself from the others. “Alright, I’ll be there shortly. Just stay where you are and I’ll find you.”

She goes to sit with the other two after they hang up, rubbing Spencer’s shoulder. “Derek’s coming now, okay? Just relax. You okay, Emily?”

Emily nods slowly, holding onto Spencer. “Just need to focus on the fact that I’m not moving anymore,” she murmurs, rubbing her eyes. 

JJ can’t help but laugh softly at them, sighing lovingly. They can see Derek and Penelope approaching a few minutes later, waving them over. 

“Oh, look at my poor babies,” Penelope coos, taking in the sight of still dizzy looking Spencer and Emily. 

“Hey, you two alright?” Derek asks, taking a seat next to Spencer. 

The younger agent just curls into his side, pouting softly. “I’m so embarrassed. Everyone saw me puke. It was blue, Derek. Blue puke.”

Derek chuckles, rubbing his back. “It’s alright, baby. It’s not like you’ll see any of these people on a regular basis.” He hands Spencer the bottle of ginger ale. “Drink this, it’ll settle your stomach.” 

Spencer takes a sip, sighing softly. The five of them just sit there, talking quietly amongst each other. Emily whispers something in Spencer’s ear after awhile, sitting up straighter when he nods. 

“Derek,” she starts, a serious look on her face. “Spencer and I would like to know if we can have a sleepover. If you say no, we will be very sad.”

Spencer nods along, eyes wide. “You and Pen always have sleepovers. Me and Emily are sick and need to cope.”

“You two are ridiculous,” Derek snorts. “I don’t care. We drove Penelope here anyways, you can just drive back with us, Emily.”

The two of them smile brightly, talking to each other like elementary school girls. JJ shakes her head at Derek, a smile on her face. After awhile, they all think it’s a good time to head out, calling Hotch and Rossi to let them know. Penelope and JJ are going to leave together now, Emily riding with Spencer and Derek. 

“Come on, children. Let’s go,” Derek chuckles, leading them towards the exit. 

Spencer blanches when he catches a whiff of all the greasy food, prodding Derek in the back to make him move faster. Once they get to the car, Spencer and Emily climb in the back, looking expectantly at Derek. 

“Oh, what am I now, your chauffeur?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. “I see how it is. Home we go.”

It doesn’t take long for Spencer to nod off, laying his head on Emily’s shoulder. It’s a short drive home, but he’s just a little exhausted. As soon as he fell asleep, he’s being woken up again, sleepily stumbling out of the car. 

“Sorry... I didn’t realize I was even tired,” Spencer yawns, following Derek and Emily up the stairs. 

“We had a long day. Fun, but long,” Emily grins. “I’m totally content with just laying around and watching movies with you, genius.” 

“You two should just relax,” Derek agrees. “I’ll be in the living room if you need me. Emily, help yourself do pajamas if you want to be comfortable.” 

“Thank you, Agent Morgan,” she smiles, squeezing his shoulder. 

Spencer kisses his cheek, leaning into him for a moment. “You can watch movies with us,” he whispers, putting a hand on his chest. “I want you to.”

Ever since he and Derek got together, Spencer’s always been clingy when he doesn’t feel well. This time is no different, and he just wants to cuddle up. Derek knows this, and he can’t say no to the big brown eyes watching him now. 

“Sure thing, babe. You and Emily get situated, I’ll be there in a second,” he smiles, kissing his cheek. 

Derek decides not to mention popcorn, watching Spencer head into the bedroom. He just puts away some dishes and such, liking things to be clean before they relax. When he makes his way into the bedroom, Spencer and Emily are already in pajamas, bundled under the covers. 

“Look at you two, snug as bugs,” Derek muses, laying down on Spencer’s other side. 

Spencer just curls into his hold, still not feeling the best. They start watching the movie, everyone’s eyes growing half lidded. Emily pokes Spencer in the shoulder awhile later, just as he’s about to drift off, and he glances over at her with a soft grunt. 

“Spence,” she whispers, rubbing his back after she finishes poking him. “I’m sorry about the teacups. I didn’t mean to make you feel sick. I hope today was still good.”

Spencer smiles softly, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, Emily. It wasn’t your fault, and today was still great. You look tired. Let’s get some sleep.”

Emily smiles back, squeezing his hand. “Alright. Night, handsome.”

They both close their eyes after that, falling asleep shortly. It had been a fun day, regardless of any minor incidents. As Spencer drifts off he can’t help but think- as cheesy as it is- he wouldn’t have wanted to spend his first time at the fair with any other people.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps referring to Garcia as Penelope is SO HARD! But I wanted to call them by their first names since they’re not in work. Hotch and Rossi though, that’ll never change. Mom and dad keep their names in and out of work


End file.
